America's House of Angel's
by RedHeadLove
Summary: from hood rats, pimps, strippers, and thugs walking in and out of my door my life is crazy and my personal problems are even more hectic then i thought it would be...


wow! its 3:00 in the morning its been 10 years and i still can not stop myself from the pain i felt since early November just before my birthday. all i can think is how much i hate him. i wish i never met him. i wish i never told him i loved him. i wish i didn't care so much. how in the world can i get over this man ... its been too long and i can still give 25 reasons why i'm still in love with him. now look at me, sitting on this floor giving a damn about this man. what the hell is wrong with me...

I sit in the middle of the living room on the floor and stare into the fire in the fire place.i shove my fingers threw my hair, attempting to get the messy long red strands out of my face,but obviously i'm not winning tonight. i look down at my old saints jersey and think about how much he hated the Saints but still got us both tickets to see them play. that was one of the best days ever. Hot tears began instantly burning down my face leaving me breathless, i feel helpless . i take at least three more sips of vocah until the bottle is finally empty, and then look at it ashamed of what i have let him do to me. i finally get it in my head that i need to get this off of my mind and stop messing around.i get up off the ground, and begin furiously looking for some sneakers, my black tights, and my favorite Nikie crop top. i grab my house keys, head out the door, and run. i run and run until i am completely out of breath, but then it finally hits me... maybe i need to stop running away from my problems, but i don't know how.

Running seems like the answer to everything, it what i've been doing for a long time. exercise seems like the only way to get the stress away.i get high off my own endorphins and feel great doing it . i can not help but think how much longer can i keep this up, but then i put my thoughts aside for a moment to enjoy the cool breeze. why can't life always feel like a nice breeze, easy and smooth. then i guess maybe because it wouldn't be an adventure. i smile to myself and began to walk home listening to drake's sexy self on my iPod. sometimes i like to believe he is the only man who could take my heart and lock away the key.

as soon as i get back home i take a shower and hop into the bed, i feel way to exhausted to even think about staying up another hour. ring ring ring. it was 12:00 noon. ugh who's calling me now " hello"," Penelope get down here now, i just got the some interesting news on the missing girls. HURRY PENELOPE IT GETS WORST.i get up as fast as i can, put on my nicest outfit, get in the car, let my hair down, throw on my red mac lipstick , and drive off.

I pull up to the office at, " PA'S America's House of Angels". here we do whatever we can to help the daily issues, scandals, and international struggles of American lives.i open the door, and all eyes are on me "so girls whats happening ", " well boss", says Jazeline "There are eight girls being taken to south Korea from America into a sex trade that may also be headed to North Korea by a deadly North Korean gang". "Do you guys know exactly where they will be in South Korea, so that maybe we could catch them before they head out to North Korea , The girls give me a worried look, they look as if i just killed someone. Jazeline takes off her glasses and walks over to me. for a sec Jazz doesn't look herself, and before i could say anything she says " Evelyn is trying to find their location right now".i look towards Evelyn who is focused and typing as fast as she can to quickly find where the girls are located". Jazz can see the concern in my face, and shakes her head no." well Evelyn have you gotten any information yet". still typing furiously on her keyboard "They're in Itaewon, south Korea at the Hamilton hotel". " we have no idea when they might be leaving so we need to get there now before its too late". Jazeline gave me a puzzled look " boss, there is still on more thing". "What's the problem Jazz"? " the girls might be leaving sooner than we think ".

" Jazeline pack up all of the weapons and gadgets, get your slimmest suits ,and lets go"

"Penelope! you are not coming with me"

"Jazeline i am just as qualified as your are, so lets not get things twisted im coming with you and that is final"

"But Penelope!"

"I SAID LETS GO!"

we walk out the building, and Jazeline for the first time gives me this frustrating look. "Jazz look, i know your strong but i'm not going to let you go out there by yourself. You need some backup. These people are nothing like the others; they are ten times as dangerous"." Penelope i have been on many dangerous missions, i think i know what i'm getting myself in to". " i know Jazz, but you can't keep thinking about yourself. You have a husband who loves you and needs you, how do you think he would feel if his wife was going on a mission by herself to try to save ten girls from human trafficking. Jazz you are my best friend and i'll be _damned_ if i let you do something like this by yourself."

"Ok Penelope i guess your right, but promise me we will not split up. _You know exactly how I feel about splitting up", _she said in a soft voice.

" I promise , now we need to get to my house asap and start packing up everything we need . we also need to make a few poisons before we head out"

" but Penelope I thought you said we had to leave now "

" Don't worry your pretty little head; we are going to get there, besides we still do not know exactly what place they're in. All we know we know is where they are, so it's going to take some time."

"so how are we going get there in such a hurry?"

"well you know your husband owns a couple of jets, so why not be a doll and ask him if we can borrow it,"

"Your so lucky your my best friend,"she says with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Now get in the car and lets go.

we finally get back to my house and I take Jazeline into one of my guest bedrooms where I like to keep some of my toys and gadgets. The room is full of all kinds of different fabrics, different lingerie and special hand made outfits. I also keep all of my weapons and poisons here for special needs and situations. Jazeline is no where near new to this, we have used this room many times. so we start picking out the best outfits, mainly kinky, to stay attractive. First i start picking out the lingerie because you never know when you have pillow talk, so I mainly pick black, red, and some purple to keep some attention. I start eyeing Jazz when I notice her picking out a really small lace bra.

"Jazz not to burst your bubble, but you have really huge boobs. Don't you think you should be looking for a bigger bra that will give you some support, so that if we have to fight your boobs wont be flying every where."

Jazz gave me a blank expression, and then at the bra "I guess your right."

I looked to the side and noticed a really beautiful purple Victoria secret bra with lace straps . Just enough support for Jazz boobalicious bust.

"here ya go Jazz, I found something really nice to hold down those melons." Jazz gave me a death glare that told me if I don't shut up in a hot sec, she will punish me in a hot sec. I just love messing with my Jazzy pooh.

"ok jazz we have enough under garments, now lets get to the outfits" immediately Jazz and i start grabbing designer shirts, skirts, leggings, and coats. I remind Jazz that we will not be able to fight these guys with special suits and we might be half naked most of the times, so in order to get rid of these guys a little bit quicker we may need the poisons.

I have poisons of many kinds. some can kill a person instantly with no pain, others will give you a slow, painful, burning death. I pick out the most deadly poison of all , a poison that by with one sip can feel like bees stinging their way through your whole body. I want these guys to feel every bit of hurt and pain these girls felt , and I believe this will accomplish it all.

next is the weapons, we have bracelets, ankle bracelets, pearls, diamonds, and other different jewels. we also have pocket knives, stilettos, guns of all kinds, explosives, and other different machinery of coarse jazz goes for the daggers and explosives, and i have to remind her again we will be naked half the time; where will we put them.

Jazz gives me another sly look " ok Penelope ok."

I give Jazz a big cheesy smile, and i wonder about how brave she is taking on risk like this with her life. Its just amazing to me how shy and calm she is when she's here at home, but when she is on a mission she is a completely different person. Sometimes it feels like she has been this person all along but for some reason when she is here with me and the rest of the family she is just this cool, shy, corny girl.

"ok Jazzy bear lets get this show on the road we have to go now."i said with a nod

Jazz doesn't really get enough time to say her good-nights to her husband, but she gives him the biggest wettest kiss and assures him she will be back when the sun is shining its brightest. I can see his eyes getting red, I know when he goes back inside he's going to let all his emotions out. to be honest Roy hates when Jazz has to leave him to go on these dangerous missions. He loves her with all his life, and refuses to ever have to let her go. Roy gives me his infamous cold look and almost scares me when he says " take care of my queen, you know she is my everything. I swear if anything _anything_ happens to her I don't know what i'll do." he leaves it at that, turns away, and quickly leaves us.

Jazz and I quickly get on the jet with all of our belongings. Micheal, our pilot, was way more quiet than usual, it almost felt awkward being around him. Finally he says "are you girls sure you really want to do this? don't take this the wrong way but can you girls really handle this? I know you are very well trained, but these guys are not your everyday killers. They can take your whole life away from you, without killing you." I look at Micheal for a long moment and then i finally say" who am I kidding ,I know that this can very much so ruin my life. I am aware that everything I have can be taken from me, but lets get real mick there are young woman there that really need us. their life is already being taken away from them as we speak and I refuse to let them have to go through that while I sit down at home in luxury, while their virginity and authority is being taken away from them." Jazz and Micheal both stare at me for a while." wow Penelope I didn't think you had it in you, I guess i'm starting to rub off on you." all i can do is smile because mean while, Jazz and I had about 10 hours to get to Korea we quickly changed into our Business clothes , two scarlet blue knee length dresses, and white pumps. Jazz and I had took some immunizations in one of the labs my company owns for poisons. These immunizations will help secure our body of the deadly poisons we have all over our knives and jewelry. we throw on all of our bracelets, necklaces and earrings ; we put the knives in our bracelets as a disguise. I tell Jazz that maybe we should try to get some sleep because we won't really have any time to rest when we get there.

After about seven hours of sleep, Micheal finally announces that we are in south Korea. When we get off the plane I spot the look on Micheal's face that lets me know he worried. I give him one of my infamous winks and give him a nod to let him know we will come back safely. Jazz shows no emotion when we are on missions almost always to keep her focus. when Jazz means business that's just what she means. we get off the jet and head toward the cab.


End file.
